Das Herz eines Kriegers
by Arielen
Summary: Bra'tac setzte einst große Hoffnungen in seinen Schüler Teal'c, und sah sie durch dessen Entscheidung betrogen, Apophis zu dienen. Doch das Herz eines wahren Kriegers lässt sich nicht für immer betrügen!


Titel: Das Herz eines wahren Kriegers

Serie : SG-1, Staffel 1, bis Folge 11

Genre: Drama, Missing Scene, Charakterstudie, Friendship

Charakter/Pairings: Bra'tac, Teal'c, SG-1

Rating: PG

Inhaltszusammenfassung: Bra'tac setzte einst große Hoffnungen in seinen Schüler Teal'c, und sah sie durch dessen Entscheidung betrogen, Apophis zu dienen. Doch das Herz eines wahren Kriegers lässt sich nicht für immer betrügen!

Anmerkung des Autors: Die Geschichte spukt mir seit etwa einer Woche im Kopf herum. Ich mag die Figur von Bra'tac sehr gerne und habe mir immer überlegt, wie dieser eigentlich auf Teal's Entscheidung und Verrat reagiert haben könnte. Das ist dabei heraus gekommen.

Die Schreibweise der Jaffa-Ausdrücke und der Namen sind dem Buch „Stargate SG-1 The Ultimate Visual Guide" von Kathleen Ritter (USA 2008, ISBN 0-7566-2361-8) entnommen, einem Buch, dass ich allen Autoren und Fans nur ans Herz legen kann.

+o+

o+o

+o+

o+o

„Ich habe dich vieles gelehrt, doch nicht das, was ich jetzt sehe!" Enttäuschung klang in der Stimme Bra'tacs mit, als er seinen Schüler, der dies zwar schon lange nicht mehr war, aber immer noch sein Freund, so verändert vor sich sah.

Auf der Stirn unter dem kahlgeschorenen Haupt des jüngeren Jaffa glänzte frisch das goldene Zeichen des Ersten Primus.

„Du hast dich ganz und gar Apophis verschrieben. Dabei habe ich dich darin unterwiesen, immer nur einem zu folgen", stellte der alte Meister traurig fest. „Warum musstet ausgerechnet du das tun?

„Ich bin zusammen mit anderen Kriegern der Garde vor ihn getreten und er hat mich aus ihrer Mitte erwählt. Mein Herz sagt mir, dass es richtig ist, unserem Herrn auf diese Weise zu dienen. Deshalb sprich nicht so unehrerbietig über unseren Gott!"

Teal'cs Augen wurden blitzten. „Ich erwarte nicht, dass du mich verstehst, mein Meister, aber du sollst wissen, dass ich dies als einzige Möglichkeit sehe, eines Tages meinen Schwur zu erfüllen!"

„Deinen Schwur? Du weißt, dass Rache der letzte Weg ist, den ein Krieger gehen sollte, denn sie bringt dich nur in eine Sackgasse." Bra'tac schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Du glaubst so schneller ans Ziel zu kommen, indem du das wirst, was deinem Vater den Tod brachte? Nun, deine neue Stellung mag dir vielleicht eines Tages dabei helfen, in die Nähe von Kronos zu kommen und ihn zu töten, aber vergiss nicht ... auch du hast dich jetzt einem ... Gott ... verschrieben, der Herr über dein Leben und deinen Tod ist und dich auf die gleiche Weise aus einer Laune heraus töten könnte, so wie deinen Vater. Ich sage dir Ap ..."

„Rin Nok! Schweig!" Teal'c fiel ihm ins Wort und hob abwehrend die Hand. „Ich will und kann das nicht länger mit anhören!"

„Dann geh' mir aus den Augen. Du bist nicht mehr mein Schüler, das ist richtig, und nun auch nicht mehr mein Freund - deshalb muss ich dich auch nicht mehr in meiner Nähe dulden", entgegnete Bra'tac mit einem bitteren Klang in der Stimme. „Tritt mir erst dann wieder unter die Augen, wenn du dich an das erinnerst, was ich dich gelehrt habe!", fügte hinzu und wurde schärfer. „Shal kek! Geh!"

„So soll es denn sein. Lebt wohl, Meister!", entgegnete Teal'c ein letztes Mal tonlos und neigte den Kopf zu einer Geste der Ehrerbietung, bevor er sich umdrehte und schnellen Schrittes davoneilte.

Der alte Jaffa blieb allein in der Kampfarena zurück. Die Jünglinge, die er zuvor dort trainiert hatte, waren verschwunden, als Teal'c gekommen war, denn als Erster Primus gebot er nun auch über sie und seine Geste war eindeutig gewesen.

„Chel Nok, viel Glück, mein Junge!", sagte der alte Jaffa leise, während sich ein bitterer Geschmack in seinem Mund breit machte und Traurigkeit sein Herz erfüllte.

‚Warum nur lässt du dich so von der Rache und falschen Versprechungen in die Irre leiten, mein Junge? Mir hat schon nicht gefallen, dass du in die Leibgarde eingetreten bist, aber ich hoffte, die Nähe zu Apophis würde dir die Augen öffnen, aber jetzt das ...", dachte er traurig. „So viele Jahre sind in einem Moment zunichte gemacht. Ich habe gehofft, die Zweifel in deinem Herzen seien stark genug, um nicht den Weg deines Vaters zu gehen und dich einem Gott mit Leib und Leben hinzugeben ... einem falschen Gott."

Bra'tac ging in die Hocke und ließ eine Handvoll Sand durch seine Finger rinnen. „Der kluge Krieger weiß, wann die Zeit gekommen ist, zu handeln. Noch ist nicht alles verloren, denn was zuletzt stirbt ist die Hoffnung!", machte er sich selbst Mut. Auch wenn er seinem Ziel nun ferner war als je zu vor, er würde die Geduld aufbringen zu warten.

Sein Traum von einer Nation der freien Jaffa würde keine Vision bleiben. Und wenn es nicht Teal'c war, dann vielleicht ein anderer, der an seiner Seite stehen und den Funken der Rebellion in den Herzen der anderen schüren sie in dem Krieg gegen die Götter – die falschen Götter - anführen würde.

Denn er selbst war nur ein alter Meister, der die Jüngeren inspirieren und leiten, aber nicht mehr in den Kampf führen konnte. Die Tage seines Ruhms waren längst so blass geworden wie das Zeichen des Ersten Primus auf seiner Stirn.

Einst hatte auch er Apophis gedient und treu seine Befehle ausgeführt. Bis zu dem Tag, an dem er einen uralten Tempel auf einer Welt betreten und eine seltsame Vision ihm die Augen geöffnet hatte. Einiges davon verstand er bis heute noch nicht ganz.

Damals hatten die Bilder in seinem Kopf sein Weltbild erschüttert, aber auch seine Neugier geweckt, für sich selbst die Wahrheit heraus zu finden.

In den Jahren danach hatte er verbotene Schriften studiert und den Worten ganz besonderer Gefangener, die sich Tok'ra nannten - genauer zugehört und seine Schlüsse gezogen. Seitdem wusste er, was sich hinter den Göttern wirklich versteckte und hatte seinen ganz eigenen Kampf gegen sie begonnen.

Nicht durch offene Rebellion, sondern die gleiche kluge Taktik, für die er als Heerführer bekannt geworden war: Die Festung von unten her zu unterhöhlen, auf den rechten Moment zu warten, mit List und Verstand, Zweifel zu schüren und vor allem geduldig zu sein.

Er richtete sich wieder auf und hob seinen Kopf zu den Sternen Chulaks. Dann lächelte er trotz der Traurigkeit in seinem Herzen. Trotz der Bitterkeit und des Zorns gegenüber Teal'c beschloss er weiter zu hoffen und zu warten.

Denn ganz hatte er den jungen Jaffa immer noch nicht aufzugeben, und er spürte – ohne ihn konnte die Vision, die ihn seit über achtzig Jahren immer wieder heimsuchte, niemals Wirklichkeit werden.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+

_Viele Jahre vergingen in denen genau das Gegenteil einzutreten schien._

_Bra'tac nahm wieder neue Schüler an, doch keiner von ihnen war so vielversprechend wie Teal'c. Die meisten der jungen Männer waren schon viel zu sehr von den Priestern und ihren Lehren verdorben oder hatten nicht die Beherztheit und den Verstand, um sich eigene Gedanken über Wahrheit und Lüge zu machen. Sie gehorchten wie eine Herde Schafe._

_Was Teal'c anging, so schien der immer mehr das zu vergessen, was der alte Meister ihm beigebracht hatte. Der Erste Primus führte Schlacht um Schlacht für seinen Herrn und erzielte ruhmreiche Siege gegen andere Systemlords._

Er galt als furchtlos und stark, so dass ihn endlich auch die schöne Drey'auc, die Tochter eines der obersten Priester von Chulak erhörte und seine Frau wurde. Sie gebar ihm nur ein Jahr später einen Sohn, den sie Rya'c nannten.

_Damit wuchs auch eine zweite Hoffnung für den alten Meister heran. Vielleicht hatte der Junge genug von dem ungebändigten Geist seines Vaters geerbt, um eines Tages in dessen Fußstapfen zu treten._

_Dann, als Bra'tac die Vollendung seines 132. Lebensjahres feierte, mischte ein Ereignis die Karten zwischen den Sternen neu und ließ nicht nur die Systemlords, sondern auch die Jaffa aufhorchen._

_Der mächtige Systemlord Ra, der die anderen Goa'uld bisher in Schach gehalten und so für einen relativen Frieden gesorgt hatte, fiel den Gerüchten zufolge auf Abydos, einer eher unbedeutenden Randwelt seines Herrschaftsgebietes._

_Man munkelte von Menschen, die ihm die Stirn geboten hatten, obwohl sie nichts wussten und noch weniger verstanden. Angeblich seien sie von Tauri selbst gekommen, der legendären Ursprungswelt der meisten humanoiden Völker ... selbst der Jaffa - doch der alte Meister mochte das nicht so recht glauben, denn warum sollten genau diese Menschen die Qualitäten besitzen, die ihre Verwandten in den Domänen der Goa'uld längst verloren hatten ..._

+o+o+o+o+o+o+

„Meister Bra'tac! Meister Bra'tac!" Eine aufgeregte Stimme riss ihn aus seiner Meditation. Mit einem unwilligen Brummen kehrte Bra'tac in die Wirklichkeit zurück und öffnete die Augen. Noch ehe der junge Jaffa dicht vor ihm zum Stehen kam, war er auf den Beinen.

„Was ist los, Tel'mar?"

Der junge Krieger, der kurz vor dem Abschluss des Trainings stand, versuchte etwas zu sagen, aber er war zu durcheinander, um mehr herauszubringen als: „Meister Bra'tac ... et-etwas Entsetzliches ist ... ge-geschehen!"

„Und, was genau ist geschehen? Beruhige dich, und dann sprich!" Bra'tac sah ihn abwartend an und zurrte ein Band an seiner leichten Rüstung fest, dass sich gelockert hatte. Er musste genug Gelassenheit ausstrahlen, damit der junge Mann sich endlich fing.

„Unser Gott, der mächtige Apophis ruft Euch zu sich und den Waffen. Ihr müsst die Stelle des Ersten Primus einnehmen, bis er einen anderen dazu bestimmt hat! Der oberste Priester hat mich geschickt, da ihr nicht anders zu erreichen wart. Der Erhabene erwartet euch auf seinem Flaggschiff", sprudelte es aus Telmar hervor.

Bra'tac erstarrte. Hatte er eben richtig gehört?

„Was ist mit ..."

„D-das ist es ja gerade ... Der erste Primus ... Teal'c ist zum Shol'va, zum Verräter geworden!"

Das Herz des alten Meisters machte einen Sprung. Er legte unwillkürlich eine Hand auf die Schulter des Jüngeren und sah diesen eindringlich an. „Wie konnte das geschehen und was genau ist passiert?", hakte er nach.

„Das ... das weiß ich auch nicht so genau ... aber, aber es geschah während der Auswahlzeremonie der neuen Gefäße für unsere erhabene Herrin Amaunet und unseren erhabenen jungen Herrn Klorel!"

Tel'mar schluckte und brauchte einen Moment, um weiter zu sprechen. „Der Erste Primus Teal'c hat – den Berichten der überlebenden Wachen nach - auf einen der Gefangenen gehört, der ihn direkt mit frevelhafter Rede ansprach ... und dann ... dann hat er nicht ... diesem vermessenen Kerl ... dann hat er auf die anderen Wachen geschossen – seine Gefährten, seine Brüder!"

„Und was geschah dann?" Bra'tac spürte, wie ihn die Aufregung nun auch erfasste und sich fiebrige Hitze in ihm breit machte. _Ein Mensch? Ein simpler Mensch hatte Teal'c dazu bewegen können, sich gegen seinen Gott zu stellen? Welchen Zauber hatte der Bursche ausgeübt, um seinen Schüler, seinen Freund dazu zu bewegen, sich gegen alles zu wenden, für das er zuvor eingestanden hatte? _

Nur für einen kurzen Moment schloss der alte Mann die Augen.

Tel'mar mochte es ebenso wie die Finger, die sich in seine Lederrüstung krampften für eine Geste tief empfundenen Leids und Schmerzes halten, weil allgemein bekannt war, wie Bra'tac lange zu Teal'c gestanden hatte, - aber in Wirklichkeit war es genau das Gegenteil – nämlich überbordende Freude.

‚Ich habe mich nicht in dem Jungen getäuscht! Meine Hoffnung wurde nicht betrogen und die Zweifel sind in all den Jahren dort geblieben, wo sie hin gehören – in seinem Herzen! Und endlich – endlich hat er den Schritt getan, der schon lange fällig war.'

Die Freude übermannte ihn nur für einen Moment, dann machte sich Ernüchterung in dem alten Krieger breit, denn so offene Rebellion führte immer zu ein und dem selben Ergebnis: Den Tod des Verräters.

Doch auch diesmal brachte ihm der junge Bote eine gute Nachricht: „Es heißt, er sei mit den Menschen geflohen, nachdem er den größten Frevel begangen und seine Hand auch gegen unsere Götter erhoben hat ..."

Bra'tac nickte bedächtig. Dann lebte Teal'c also noch und war erst einmal in Sicherheit ... vielleicht ... Denn wenn ein Jaffa allein unter Menschen war, bedeutete es nicht, dass er dort lange überleben würde – selbst wenn er so stark war wie sein Schüler. Sie konnten sich auch noch gegen ihn wenden.

Der alte Meister fing sich wieder und ließ Tel'mar los, um einen Schritt zurückzutreten und nun in seine lange geübte Rolle zurück zu fallen. „Nun gut, dann werde ich mich unverzüglich zu dem Erhabenen Apophis begeben und seine Befehle empfangen", sagte er und machte eine kurze Pause, um eine weitere Entscheidung zu treffen - denn eine Sache galt es noch zu erledigen ...

Er verzog das Gesicht und spuckte auf den Boden, bevor er seine nächsten Worte mit Bedacht wählte: „Schmerz und Tod über den Shol'va und Schande über seine Familie. Seine Frau und sein Sohn sollen aus der Mitte der Jaffa verstoßen sein. Sie sind nun nicht mehr als Abschaum und Staub unter unseren Stiefeln."

Damit verdammte er Dre'auc und Rya'c zu einem Leben als Ausgestoßene am Rande der Gesellschaft von Chulak, aber es war die einzige Möglichkeit, sie vor dem Zorn von Apophis zu retten.

Allerdings war das auch keine Lösung auf Dauer, denn bis zur Prim'tah des Knaben in einigen Mondläufen musste er eine Lösung finden.

Doch fürs Erste war es das Einzige, was er tun konnte ohne sich verdächtig zu machen. Als neuer Erster Primus hatte er das Recht, ein solches Urteil auszusprechen – und er wusste, Tel'mar würde den Befehl weitergeben und mit anderen zusammen ausführen.

+o+o+o+o+o+o+

_Der Dienst währte nicht lange, denn schon nach einigen Spannen wählte Apophis einen jüngeren, stärkeren und skrupelloseren Krieger aus und machte ihn zu seinem Ersten Primus._

_Bra'tac bekam die undankbarere Aufgabe, Klorel zu dienen – was ihm aber auch nichts ausmachte, sondern sogar erleichterte. Die Unerfahrenheit seines jungen Herrn machte es ihm möglich, ungehindert Informationen über die Menschen zu sammeln, denen sich Teal'c angeschlossen hatte._

_Dass sein ehemaliger Schüler noch lebte, erfuhr er aus erster Hand, da Apophis auf einer anderen Welt dem Shol'va und seinen neuen Freunden über den Weg gelaufen war. Allerdings hatte sich eine der alten Rassen eingemischt und verhindert, dass man Teal'c und die anderen vollständig auslöschen konnte._

_Die Gerüchte bestätigten sich. Die Fremden waren tatsächlich Tauri, stammten aus der Urheimat der Menschenvölker, die lange Zeit als verschollen galt._

_Ganz offensichtlich hatten sie ihr Chaapa'ai nach der letzten Rebellion gegen Ra vergraben, um so nicht mehr überfallen zu werden, die Zeit genutzt sich ungehindert zu entwickeln. So waren sie nach gut fünftausend Jahren der Isolation zu einer hochzivilisierten Welt herangereift, denen allerdings einige Dinge nicht ausgetrieben worden war ... Sturheit, Aggression, Eigenwille und nicht zuletzt eine Neugier, mit der sie jeden Wall zum Einsturz brachten ..._

_Bra'tac fieberte einer ersten Begegnung mit ihnen inzwischen entgegen, denn er sehnte sich auch danach, Teal'c wieder zu sehen._

+o+o+o+o+o+o+

Diese Gelegenheit kam schneller als erwartet.

Weil Klorel seiner Dienste nicht bedurfte, da er am Hof seines Vaters weilte, hatte sich Bra'tac nach Chulak begeben, um dort die Zeremonien der Prim'tah zu beobachten. Eine neue Generation von Goa'uld-Larven war geschlüpft und benötigte junge Wirte, um heran zu wachsen.

Auch für Rya'c war die Zeit gekommen, doch als Ausgestoßener besaß er nicht mehr das Recht, einen Gott in sich zu beherbergen. So würde das Fieber, dass ihn nun erfasst hatte, schon bald töten, weil sich sein Immunsystem nicht mehr erholen konnte.

Das waren die grausamen Fesseln, mit denen die schlangenartigen Parasiten ihre Krieger gefügig machten. Denn als einzige Alternative zu dem Leben im Dienste ihrer Herrn gab es nur den Tod. Erhielt ein Krieger keinen neuen Gast mehr in seinem Bauch, der ihn heilte und sein Immunsystem stark hielt, dann würde auch der Stärkste unter ihnen sterben.

Bra'tac berührte seinen Bauch. Auch er hatte sich damit arrangieren müssen, einen Goa'uld in sich dulden zu müssen, der ihn immer wieder gerne wissen ließ, dass er ihn nur als Sklave sah.

Dann jedoch richtete er seinen Blick wieder in die Richtung, in der das Chaapa'ai lag und spähte an den Mauern vorbei durch die Bäume. Er hoffte, dass Teal'c die Nachricht über die Notlage seines Sohnes erreicht hatte, und dieser tatsächlich kommen würde. Der erste ort, an dem er suchen würde, war sein altes Haus, und aus diesem Grund wartete er jetzt hier auf ihn.

Denn zum einen wollte er sich selbst vergewissern, wie es seinem Schüler – der Hoffnung der Jaffa – inzwischen ging, und die Tauri kennen lernen, die den Funken des Zweifels so plötzlich in Teal'c neu entzündet hatten.

Immerhin kannte er inzwischen ihre Namen und wusste ein paar Dinge über sie, die ihm gefielen, die er aber selbst noch überprüfen wollte.

So entspannte er sch und lächelte, als in der Ferne vier Gestalten sichtbar wurden. Sie trugen zwar Tarnkleidung, waren aber dennoch gut für seine scharfen Augen – und das kleine Sichtgerät zu erkennen.

_**Daniel Jackson.**_ Kein Krieger, aber ein weiser junger Mann mit hohen moralischen Vorstellungen. Ein Mann des Wissens, der Gewalt als letzte Möglichkeit sah und viel lieber auf Diplomatie und Überzeugung setzte.

Bra'tac lächelte. Dies war niemand, mit dem er sich wirklich lange abgeben konnte, dessen Qualitäten er aber zu schätzen wusste. Es hieß, der Mann sei der Gefährte von Amaunets Gefäß gewesen, und dass ihn die Wut auf Apophis vorantrieb. Daher unterschätzte ihn der alte Krieger am Allerwenigsten, denn Liebe war eine mächtige Waffe, die selbst einen Schreiber und Gelehrten über sich selbst hinaus wachsen ließ.

_**Samantha Carter**_**.** Eine entschlossene Kriegerin, aber mehr noch eine kluge Gelehrte, die ihr fremde Technologie studierte und schon einiges davon entschlüsselt hatte. Sie hatte sich bisher mehr im Hintergrund gehalten.

Bra'tac wusste jedoch aus eigener Erfahrung, dass die Macht der Frauen oft im Verborgenen wirkte und auch mächtige Kämpfer zu Fall bringen konnte, wenn man nicht aufpasste. Daher sah er auch in ihr mehr als nur ein schwaches Weib. Zudem würde es interessant sein, zu sehen, wie sie die beiden Seiten ihrer Seele miteinander in Einklang brachte, denn das gelang nur wenigen.

_**Jack O'Neill.**_ Der Anführer der kleinen Gruppe. Der einzige, der sich ganz den Waffen verschrieben hatte. Bra'tac las in seinem Gesicht offen in den Zeichen von Erfahrung und Leid. Doch da lag auch ein Zug von Humor in einem Mundwinkel des Herannahenden. Die Augen unter dem ergrauenden Haar blickten ernst und wachsam, aber auch neugierig.

Der Mann faszinierte ihn, denn sein Instinkt erkannte in ihm all die Qualitäten, die einen wahren Krieger ausmachten, der andere inspirieren und leiten konnte: _Den Willen, das ihm Anvertraute zu beschützen und niemanden zurück zu lassen. Die Leidenschaft, das mit allem zu tun, was ihm gegeben war, selbst wenn es für den Preis des eigenen Lebens war. Nicht zuletzt die Entschlossenheit, der Stimme seines Herzens zu folgen, auch wenn er sich gegen die Befehle seiner Herren stellen musste._

Bra'tac nickte. Jetzt verstand er, warum Teal'c zum Shol'va geworden war. Denn dieser Mann war ein Spiegel seines Schülers, hatte den Ersten Primus schmerzhaft daran erinnert, für was sich ein Krieger wirklich einsetzte.

So ließ er den Tauri nicht aus den Augen und studierte ihn im Zusammenspiel mit Teal'c, während die beiden näher kamen. Die Gesten und Gesichter der beiden sprachen von Respekt voreinander und einer wachsenden Freundschaft zueinander. Noch standen sie erst am Anfang des Seelenbundes, aber es war ohne Zweifel zu erkennen, dass sie – ohne das Ritual vielleicht ohne jemals auszuführen – Waffenbrüder waren.

Denn eines schmiedete sie zusammen: _Das Herz eines Kriegers ... eines wahren Kriegers, der bereit dazu war, ein seit Jahrtausenden erstarrtes Universum aus den Angeln zu heben und vielen Völkern endlich Freiheit zu geben..._

Dann holte sich Bra'tac selbst auf den Boden der Wirklichkeit zurück. Er steckte das Sichtgerät ein und trat aus der Deckung der Ruine hervor, während ein feines Lächeln seine Lippen umspielte.

Ob ein wahrer Krieger aber auch jeden möglichen Gegner richtig einschätzen würde, das stand auf einem anderen Blatt, denn sicher galten auch bei den Tauri wie bei anderen Menschenvölkern die Alten als schwach und kraftlos. Deshalb wollte er diesen O'Neill von den Tauri einfach einmal auf die Probe stellen, sehen, wie dieser reagierte und dann eines besseren belehren ...

+ + + E n d e + + +

Kris 19.02.2011


End file.
